HitsuKarin Oneshots and Short Stories
by HitsuKarinluv
Summary: Okay guys so as a lot of you know I've been posting periodical oneshots that are related to each other but can stand alone. The reason they have been separate up to this point is because they are able to be read alone. But, from now on I will be combining all my oneshots for HitsuKarin into this for easier access and updates. Enjoy!
1. Are You Interested In Girls?

**This is now part of the Questions Series of my Oneshot collection.**

"Captain? Do you like girls?"

Captain Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder at his lieutenant and the rest of the group that was following him on hollow patrol for some unknown reason. All five of them (Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji) stared at him expecting an answer to Matsumoto's odd question. He raised an eyebrow at them, "Excuse me?"

The busty woman look like she was trying to solve one of the world's most elusive mysteries, "It's a simple question. I just, or rather we just would like to know if you are interested in girls? Are you interested in anything romantically?"

The young Captain felt his face heat up but he returned to his forward facing position and acted as if she had not asked a question at all. She caught on pretty quickly that he wasn't going to acknowledge her question, "Captain! Why won't you answer? It isn't that hard of a question is it? I mean I like boys and so does Rukia and Yumichika. And Renji and Ikkaku like girls. We don't have a problem answering it!"

He sighed, "I'm not sure how that is either work appropriate or any of your business."

He didn't look but he could tell from the tone of her voice that she had leaned forward to bring her voice closer to him, "Caaaptaaaiiin!"

He rolled his eyes and kept walking, ignoring her again. She waited several minutes before she decided to speak up again, "Captain. Literally everyone that knows you can't figure out if you are gay or asexual or what. No one can figure you out."

He felt his veins rising with his irritation, "And why the hell would you think I was gay?"

She seemed surprised by his question when she spoke again, "Well, nobody's ever seen you show any sort of attraction towards any girl. Any the only reaction you've ever had when I hug you and shove your face in my breasts is irritation. It just isn't normal for a straight boy to behave that way! And then we got to thinking that we've never seen you show attractions towards anyone so that's where asexual came from."

Hitsugaya turned on his heel directly facing his subordinate with a blank face, "Did you ever think that maybe I'm just not attracted to you?"

Then he promptly turned around and kept walking. Matsumoto stayed in a shocked silence for several minutes before Rukia spoke up for her, "Captain Hitsugaya, with all due respect, she isn't the only one wondering."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I swear I don't know why I put up with you lunatics. I'm not gay, okay?!"

Matsumoto perked up again at the sound of that, "Asexual?"

"Not that I know of."

"So you do like girls! What kind of girls do you like Captain?"

"Oh my hell! I only answered you so you would shut up!"

She used her flirty voice, "Come on Captain! Just describe what your ideal girl would look like!"

He turned around again hands balled in fists, "No! I do that and you'll know exactly who I have in mind!"

The young Captain felt his entire body turn red. He did not mean to phrase it like that. The look on the others' faces said they didn't anticipate it either. He turned back around and walked faster as if he hadn't said it. Matsumoto quickly caught up with him squealing a little, "Captain! Who is she? Do I know her?"

He flailed an arm in his lieutenant's general direction, "Stand down, Matsumoto!"

She made a pouty face, "But Captain I'm sure that all you have to do is ask her and….."

He turned slightly and shoved her, "I already did! She isn't interested so shut up!"

At that moment a soccer ball flew into his face and knocked him down, "Wow Toshiro! You're reflexes are bad today."

He wanted to throw a tantrum on the ground, today was just not his day, "You shut up too!"

The young Kurosaki girl held her hands up in defense, "I just wanted to know if you still wanted ice cream."

His face went blank, "What?"

Her face tinted pink at having to explain, "Well you said you wanted ice cream earlier and I was on my way home and I got almost there and thought to myself, 'You know, ice cream does sound like a good idea.' So, I came and found you. Look! All I need to know is if you still want ice cream!"

He felt his face dust light pink as well matching hers and nodded in response. She smiled and started running, "Okay! But if I get there first the deal is off!"

He got up as fast as he could and took off after her, "What the hell, Karin! Since when was that part of it!"

Matsumoto watched after her chibi-captain and realized that she had never seen him run that fast in his gigai ever in her life. She looked over her shoulder at her remaining companions, "Well I guess that answers all those questions."

Renji nodded looking as if he couldn't believe anything anyone had ever told him, "I wonder if Ichigo knows."

 **Just another oneshot I had roaming around in my brain. I also thought it would be a cute explanation for how Karin and Toshiro got together in Sibling Day.**


	2. Sibling Day

**This is now part of the Questions Series of my Oneshot collection.**

Ichigo had never been more surprised in his life. He had expected that he would go upstairs to retrieve his sisters so that they could have a peaceful sibling day together. Nothing ever happened like he expected it to, though. Instead, he had found Yuzu in the kitchen where she warned him that Karin might need some convincing to come. So, he had walked upstairs ready to use an type of persuasion necessary to be able to have the opportunity to repair their relationship.

After Karin had told him she knew that he was a Soul Reaper, they had been distant. They had tried talking it out several times over the years but it was never the same. Now, Karin and Yuzu were pushing eighteen and they were ready to go to college. Ichigo only had their last few months at home to fix what he had broken and get his sister back. He had same the exact same thing he was doing at that moment. He had attempted sibling days several times but one of the twins was always busy.

First it had been Yuzu. She was doing something with her friends the first time Ichigo had asked and couldn't get out of it. The second time it was Karin and her soccer games. She was always having those soccer games. Ichigo tried to be there several times but it always seemed like he had something to do at the most inconvenient times. However, he was determined. All he wanted was for Karin to be happy and have a friend and he knew that she had always come to him when she had problems. He just wanted to be there for her.

However, when he reached the top of the stairs he was met with a sight that he would never have been prepared for. The door to her room was barely open but he could still see her. Them…

Ichigo froze and found himself watching a familiar white haired midget-or previous midget- captain kissing his baby sister. The boy's hands were gently place on Karin's cheeks and her arms were around his neck. Ichigo knew she would have expected him to beat Toshiro senseless but, instead, he found himself smiling. Something about the two introverts being together made him happy for them. He found himself wondering if it was because he had come to think of Toshiro as his little brother anyway. In what seemed like an instance, the captain was gone, out the window. Karin watched him go and Ichigo walked into the girl's room and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him with surprise.

Ichigo continued to smile at her, "So, Toshiro, huh? I just came to ask if you wanted to join Yuzu and I for ice cream."

Karin's eyes widened with shock when she realized what he had seen but her eyes softened when she realized that he wasn't going to yell. She nodded and followed him on his way back downstairs.

Content washed over Ichigo on the way down. He didn't have to fight so hard to be the only one that listened because he knew that the chibi-captain was comforting his sister, too.

 **Hey guys! Just a little bit of a twist on the typical Ichigo reaction! I hope you loved it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Have You Ever?

**This is now part of the Questions Series of my Oneshot collection.**

"Captain have you ever kissed anybody?"

Captain Hitsugaya groaned, "Why are these questions a common theme with you Matsumoto?"

Ever since she had first started asking questions about his sexual orientation it had been a go to hobby of his lieutenant to ask him embarrassing questions when other people were around. At that particular moment, they were standing inside the room for Captain's meetings waiting for a Captain and lieutenant's meeting to start. The Head Captain had not yet arrived and he supposed she had been bored with the silence.

She held up her hands by her face in defense as if she had no idea why he was upset about her asking, "Well it was just a simple question."

He sighed, "And why is that your excuse every single time?"

Captain Kuchiki jumped into the conversation, "This topic is inappropriate for the work place."

Hitsugaya wanted to throw his arms in the air in victory, "Yes, I completely agree. So, be quiet Matsumoto."

She sighed in response, "But Caaaptaaaiiin I just want to know if you've kissed Karin yet!"

The young Captain felt the heat rise in his face, "That isn't even what you asked me. You asked me if I have ever kissed anybody not just Karin."

She started to look like she as excited after his response, "Well I'll change the question! Have you ever kissed Karin?"

He sighed, "Still not appropriate for the work place."

Renji grinned at them from behind his stoic Captain, "I don't know Captain Hitsugaya. I'm sure the entire room wants to know at this point!"

Zaraki butted in as well, "Yeah! Yo who's Karin anyway?"

Captain Ukitake spoke up in response, "I do believe she is Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister."

Yachiru ran to Hitsugaya's side, "Snowball! You're dating Ichi's sister? I bet he's soooo mad!"

Kuchiki entered the converstaion again, "That brings up a good question. Does Kurosaki Ichigo even know?"

Momo made I pouty face at her would be brother around the other Captains, "Shiro-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone!"

Izuru silently took a breath of relief knowing there was no danger the chibi-Captain would suddenly sweep Momo off of her feet.

Hitsugaya actually did throw his arms in the air, "Why the hell is this a topic of conversation?!"

Matsumoto answered him, "Because excluding Yachiru you are the youngest out of all of us. Try to think of us as nosy older siblings."

"That doesn't make it any better!"

Then the Head Captain walked in and began the meeting. Hitsugaya was relieved. His embarrassment and frustration was over and he didn't have to answer Matsumoto. But then at the end of the meeting the Head Captain surprised everyone with, "Finally, before we resolve this meeting I would like to know the answers to the questions directed at young Captain Hitsugaya."

Before Toshiro could catch himself and his manners he blurted out, "What?"

The Head Captain raised his eyebrows, "Let me see if I can remember them all. And don't try to avoid answering because you must remember that I am the one asking. Have you ever kissed Karin? You are dating Kurosaki Ichigo's sister? Does the young Kurosaki boy know?"

Toshiro covered his face, "Um, well in that order: Yes, yes, and I don't know."

The Head Captain nodded, "Interesting. Meeting adjourned."

 **Helllooo. I just like the idea of Matsumoto's goal in life to be to embarrass Toshiro and everyone secretly being in on it. Please review!**


	4. I Knew

**This is now part of the Questions Series of my Oneshot collection.**

"Captain, I have a question."

So, the theme continued of Matsumoto asking Hitsugaya about things that were embarrassing or inappropriate. Or, at least that's what the Captain was thinking as he sat in his office chair willing all of Rangiku's friends to leave so he could finish his paperwork. So, it was to be expected that his response was filled with annoyance, "What?"

She smiled, "When are you are Karin getting married? I just want to know when I can expect to be an auntie."

No matter how accustomed he had become to her questions, Toshiro had not expected a question of that caliber but he was still shocked when his pen snapped in two in his hand, "Wh-what?"

She rolled her eyes at him as if she didn't see his reaction, "I said…"

He shook his head, "That's not what I'm asking you. I know what you said. But what are you actually wanting to know? You never ask what you mean and I'm not sure I even want to know where this is going…I'd also like to point out that none of the information you are asking for is any of your business. Again."

She sighed, "Captain! You don't believe I was just asking an innocent question? I just want to know if you two have discussed marriage!"

Against his better judgement, Toshiro let out a sigh of relief, "That's a reasonable question compared to the majority of your questions for me. No. No we haven't discussed getting married. And you can't expect to see it anytime soon."

There was a long silence after his response that had him puzzled. There was usually some sort of exclamation to his answer that involved surprise or badgering…but it was silent. He shrugged the oddity of it all off his shoulders and picked up the spare pen he had to continue his paperwork. Shortly after, Ichigo piped up, "That's some good information since I am definitely not ready to see my baby sister married. I may have been okay with your guys' relationship but I'm not ready for you guys to be married."

Toshiro just nodded, "Well I don't think either one of us has the intention to be married any time soon. Or even the want to be."

Then the volume picked back up again with one of Rangiku's obnoxious squeals, "Caapptaaiiin! That's no fun I wanted a wedding! And kids! Oooh! Is there a possibility that that kids would come before marriage?"

And there went the spare pen, "Dammit Matsumoto! Where is your line of respect? What question is too far for you to ask? Every question is to far on my side of these questions! Nothing about my personal life is your business! Even if you were family that question is too far!"

She just laughed, "Haven't you learned by now that I have no shame Captain? So what's the answer to that question? Have you been in Karin's bed recently, Captain?"

He felt his face catch on fire when the blush rose even further to his face, "I don't care how 'simple' that question is to answer I'm not answering it."

"So you have?"

"You aren't getting information out of me that easily Rangiku."

"If I asked Karin would she answer me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the question is personal regardless of the answer."

"Not if the answer is no."

"Even if the answer is no it's too far out of a normal person's comfort zone to answer."

"You're no fun Captain."

He smirked finally being able to keep his information to himself, "I never claimed to be."

She scoffed and he met her eyes and the other five pair that were staring at him (Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku)boasting of victory in his head. It wasn't until she grinned that he realized he had been lured into her trap, "So when I found Karin in your bed this morning it wasn't because you slept with her?"

Toshiro groaned and smacked his hand against his face, "What is wrong with you? She was clothed wasn't she? Doesn't that answer your question! I was clothed when I got up this morning also! So there!"

Rangiku laughed, "Got you Captain! I knew you guys weren't sleeping together, it's just fun to see you squirm!"

At that point the young Captain rose from his desk giving up on his paperwork, "I'm leaving."

 **Hey guys for any of you waiting on Private School to be updated don't worry the chapter is mostly done I just need a little more time so instead I'm giving you this fun little oneshot thingy. I love you guys college is tiring! Please review!**


	5. Reunion Part 1

**This is part of the Reunion series in the oneshots.**

Hitsugaya Toshiro stepped forward onto the field after the soccer game ended. He had not seen her for almost a year but he knew she would be happy to see him. He knew he was happy to see her, not that he would ever admit it to anyone but himself. They were similar in more ways than one and always had been. She was the only person who seemed to take him seriously when he spoke instead of brushing him off as 'just a kid'.

Maybe that was because she was only a kid herself. They had always been the same height so maybe she just viewed him as a peer. He had waited until the game ended to reveal himself because he knew she would drag him in if she saw him. Luckily, they had won without his help. Her friends suddenly hushed their celebration when they spotted him walking towards them. Like always, she was slow to catch on, "What's wrong guys? We won!"

They didn't respond, instead, they continued to stare at him as if he were some kind of freak of nature. They were always odd so he didn't pay any attention to their behavior. Hitsugaya reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Karin turned around faster than he had expected her to. Suddenly he found himself eye to…the top of her head….he had grown taller than her! He hadn't noticed until she turned around. Hitsugaya was expecting to come eye to eye with Karin…and obviously she was expecting the same since it took her a moment after she turned to look up at him. He put his hands in his pockets and smirked at her, "Well this is unexpected."

She shoved his shoulder, "Stop your quiet gloating. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I'm on vacation. Forced vacation but still vacation."

She nodded but still glared at him in his elevated height, "Well I'm going home. I'll talk to you another time."

He knew what she was saying. She was heading towards her house, follow, but don't be seen by her friends. So, he waited until every one of her teammates left her side and went their separate ways and caught up to her. They walked in silence on the way to the house in an all too familiar manner. Upon arriving, he spoke up again, "I'm assuming I'm going through the window?"

She shook her, "Don't bother. It isn't like they actually care. Besides I'm assuming you probably need a place to stay anyway."  
So, he found himself walking through the front door of the Kurosaki household for the first time. He had expected Ichigo's exclamation about what he was doing there. He had expected Karin's sister cooing over Karin bringing him home. However, he hadn't expected to lock eyes with his former captain from across the room. Before he could even think about what he was saying he found the title slipping past his lips, "Captain Shiba."

Then everything went silent.

 **Hello! I just felt like it was odd that I have never seen Toshiro react to Isshin being there. I love you guys Please review!**


	6. Reunion Part 2

**Reunion series**

Isshin just rolled the comment off his shoulder like he had no idea what his former third seat was talking about, "Who me? Where are you from? Do I look like a previous sports coach or something? I'm sorry kid but I think you've got the wrong person. I'm Kurosaki Isshin. I'm assuming you are one of Karin's friends it's nice to meet you she doesn't usually bring friends home. It's almost as if my little girl is growing up!"

Then the fake tears started but Toshiro knew the act too well to be put off so instead he ducked his head and curled his fists, "You are a terrible liar."

He knew he was making a scene but his blood was boiling in a way he almost couldn't understand. He didn't know whether he was furious or sad. His Captain, who had been like a father to him, had been within reach the whole time and didn't even attempt to let him or Rangiku know. Or maybe Rangiku did know and he was the only one stupid enough not to figure it out. He couldn't even look up from the floor.

But Isshin's antics paused for just a second and then started back up in a sort of whine, "I'm no liar! Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu are my children and their family name is Kurosaki! That's because it is my family name. What did you say your name was again? Toshiro right? Well, Toshiro you've got the wrong person because I'm not the person you are looking for. I'm sorry that you've mistaken me for someone else."

Hitsugaya wanted to punch something, he hated his Captain in that moment more than he ever had, "I didn't tell you my name you bastard! You selfish, arrogant, indifferent bastard! You know my name because you know what I'm talking about! What about…What about…I'm done with this!"

And so he stormed back out of the Kurosaki household realizing that he was showing to much emotion. When the door closed the Kurosaki children found themselves looking at their father as if they had never known him to begin with. Karin was the first to speak up, "Dad?"

Isshin bowed his head almost as if he hadn't heard her, "I…I didn't mean to upset him. He was just a little boy when I saw him last. I thought…I didn't think he'd be that angry."

Ichigo spoke up next, "It was more than that. I've never seen him that upset ever…and I was there when Kusaka came back. There's something you aren't telling us Dad and it's big."

Isshin nodded, "I know and I'm sorry. I used…I used to be a Captain of the Gotei 13. The tenth Captain to be specific. Let's just say I left unexpectedly right after we had coaxed him out of his shell. I told him..I told him just the day before that he could trust me…he could trust me because I wasn't going to leave him by himself. And then, I left him by himself."

Almost immediately after her Dad finished talking Karin rushed out of the house as well. Shortly after, her brother followed as well.

 **Hey guys a lot of you guys wanted another chapter to this. So, this is how I thought this would go. Just because I didn't see this going well ever in any world. So it had to be a little sad. And it is. If you want more I'll writ more just give me an idea of what you guys want.**


	7. Reunion Part 3

Toshiro found himself in the middle of some place he didn't recognize without his Soul Reaper equipment to step into the sky and look around. If only Urahara hadn't took it in the name of vacation. This was stupid. If they hadn't forced him to come on vacation none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't feel betrayed, he wouldn't have embarrassed himself by being overly emotional, he wouldn't have ruined the Kurosaki family dynamic, and he most certainly wouldn't be lost like a common human being with no sense of direction.

He sighed and tried to sense spiritual pressure but he could only find his own. He started to make excuses in his head about how he probably just was too far away, or maybe the gigai he was in was tweaked to shut out spiritual powers...but he knew-he knew it was just because he was too upset to function correctly. If Toshiro was honest with himself he kind of felt like he was going to throw up. And he really really didn't like the fact that everything around him seemed to be abandoned.  
He paced back and forth for a few minutes trying to debate with himself about whether or not he could find his way back based on the direction he came from. All of the run was blurry so the answer was probably no but that only left him with one other option unless he wanted to stay the night in the run down streets of the sketchy parts of Karakura and that option was more embarrassing than his previous outburst. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to stress out and took out his phone. Before he even realized he had dialed the number, Karin's voice was speaking on the other side, "Toshiro! Where'd you go? We went looking for you but we can't find you. Are you okay? Ichi-nii's really worried about you."

He felt the sides of his mouth curl slightly upwards in a sad sort of way. He knew just as well as she did that she was trying to tell him that she was worried about him, "Karin hush. I can't answer any of those questions with anything but 'I don't know.' I'm lost and I figured you probably know your way around better than I do. Everything looks abandoned where I'm at."

"You can't just step out of your body and get a better view?"

"No, they took my soul candy and badge. All I know is I don't know where I am."

"Okay well stay there and stay on the phone with me so if you get kidnapped or something we know to call the police."

He blinked, "That's not very comforting. Can you feel my spiritual pressure? I can't feel yours. So, I thought maybe we were just too far away."

"I can a little bit but it's very vague and really far away. But you should definitely be able to feel mine if I can feel yours."

"Ah. Maybe it's the gigai."

"New one?"

"You could say that. So your brother is worried about me?"

"Yeah actually I wasn't just saying it to hide something. He's kind of panicky actually. It's almost like a parent whose lost their baby due to some brief moment of negligence"

Toshiro scoffed, "I'm older than him."

And for a brief moment he could hear Ichigo on the other line, "It isn't like that at all I'm just worried he's sadder than he lets on. I was there when Kusaka came back and he's not pretty when he tries to handle things on his own."

Toshiro nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Instead, he waited for Karin to speak again trying to focus on her instead of how right Ichigo was, "Ichigo says you're pretty."

He rolled his eyes. Of course that's what she would deduct from that when she was trying to avoid the topic. Ichigo yelled on the other side of the line, "I did not!"

Toshiro didn't laugh, "Is that his opinion or it it yours?"

He heard her stutter on the other line without forming coherent words for a long time and for some reason that made him think about why he was lost in the first place. He felt his throat clench up as he tried to tell her what was going on, "Your dad, he told me...he told me..."

"I know."

And that was the end of his control. Putting one hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing, Toshiro let the tears fall. He didn't know why he felt the way he did. It was a long time ago and it shouldn't have been that big of a deal but to him it was. Maybe just maybe somewhere in the back on his mind he knew. He knew it was because it meant that he obviously didn't matter to someone he thought cared about him. Or because he sat for years in the Captain chair sure that Captain Shiba would come back and make everything normal again...and maybe he was just a little bit happy in the middle of all the depression to know that his Captain was alive instead of gone forever.

But that would be weird wouldn't it? Allowing Shiba to act like he had before without some sort of protest, he couldn't do then it hit him why he was so upset. It was because in some incredibly twisted and stupid way he had been replaced, by actual children instead of some sort make believe strangely father-son like bond. Some part of the back of his mind was jealous of Ichigo and Karin and Yuzu.

So, he put his face in his hand and tried to unstupidfy his twisted emotions. He was being immature and every part of the whole situation was making him more"Toshiro? You still there?"

His voice broke when he responded, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm being stupid."

"No, you're being normal for once in a lifetime."

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm being selfish."

"Everyone is at some point."You don't understand, I..."

"I don't need to understand. All we both need to know at this point is that there are enough people in the world that care about us that we care about too that everything evens out. There is no use in feeling alone when there are other people out there."

"But that's..."

"Not a hard concept. So be calm and don't worry about it. We are pretty close now."

Toshiro wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He knew she meant close in distance but he had something else in mind, "Yeah I know."

 **Hi guys this isn't as good as I hoped it would be but that's what happens when you are brain dead. Anyway tell me what you think!**


	8. What Kind?

**This is part of the Questions oneshot series.**

"So Karin, why'd you pick Captain as a boyfriend?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders in response to the question, "Well I mean I could've picked worse people; but, there aren't many better that I know of. Besides, it's really fun to screw with his head."

Rangiku laughed. She had expected Karin to be as flustered as her Captain was when she asked him questions but the girl was just as calm as her Captain was in everything that didn't involve his girlfriend. This had been her first real chance to ask Karin questions without her Captain around and she only had about twenty golden minutes to get as much information as she could out of the girl. Obviously, the rest of the group was thinking the same. They were on one of the mandatory Hollow Patrols under the command of the Head Captain and as usual, Captain Hitsugaya had been accompanied by Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ichigo. However, Karin had started training to be a Soul Reaper with Urahara in the past year and had asked to come along. So, for once in the past five years that the two had been dating the others were going to get to witness Captain Hitsugaya in the same general area as his girlfriend. Yet, nothing was out of the ordinary. Karin had stayed back among the majority of the group and the Captain had walked far ahead of them as always.

So, it was no surprise that as soon as the white-haired prodigy was called away by Urahara because of a message from the Soul Society, Rangiku had asked her a question. The others weren't far behind. Ikkaku was the fastest to ask after Rangiku's question was answered, "Yeah, but doesn't it get a little annoying how uptight he is? The guy neversmiles. I can't imagine how you two could possibly have any fun together."

Karin shook her head, "You just don't know him like I do. Don't forget that you only ever see him when he's working."

Rukia was next, "But Karin! Couples are supposed to walk next to each other and you guys haven't talked to each other this whole patrol!"

"We have an agreement that I won't bother him when he's working and vice versa. We're both working right now."

Her brother scoffed, "That's a little rude don't you think? If I had known he wasn't going to treat you right I wouldn't have consented to this."

Karin laughed, "You've got it all wrong! It's not like that."

Renji butted in then, "I think we're all just trying to figure out how this is working out. We never see you two interact with each other. I think we were all under the impression that romance that lasted this long is supposed to look like two inseparable people giving each other presents and everything."

Karin pulled a necklace out of her shirt, "You mean like this?"

The necklace was quite simple. A thin silver chain with a single tiny emerald hanging from the bottom of it, "It was my birthday present."

Yumichika rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure that counts. Your birthday was months ago and something as simple as that isn't nearly as beautiful as it could be."

She rolled her eyes at them, "I think you've all got in your head that Toushirou is a different type of boyfriend than he actually is."

Rangiku jumped on that, "So then, what kind of boyfriend is he?"

Karin shrugged again, "I'm not really sure that's any of your business."

"Aww Karin please!"

There was a long silence almost as if Karin was unsure whether or not she should talk to them. Rangiku smiled at her and nudged her with her elbow, "We won't tell Captain you told. Promise."

Karin sighed and tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking, "Well…he's sweet most of the time. If he notices I want something he'll get it for me even if he has to go out of his way. And every time he has to cancel showing up for something that we were supposed to go together to he'll show up later at the soccer field to make up for it. If someone hurts me, he gets angry and hurts them back in some sort of sneaky way. Or if I hurt myself he'll immediately bandage or take care of it. He doesn't like it when people touch me. It makes him mad. If he thinks someone has any kind of backhanded intention by touching me they usually get thrown across the room. If he gets mad at me he'll sit down and take a deep breath so he won't yell at me. He thinks it's hilarious to steal my hair tie when it's windy because he knows I hate when my hair is in my face. A lot of our relationship is just us teasing each other."

At that point, said boyfriend came back and started patrolling with them again. The group went quiet no matter how much they wanted to comment on Karin's description.

Eventually, the patrol ended and Karin spoke up again, "Well that was boring."

Her boyfriend turned around and began walking back the direction they came walking right past her, "It normally is."

Then her hair was in her face and she knew her hair tie was gone. She rushed to pull her long hair out of her face, "Dammit Toushirou! Give it back!"  
He glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment, smirking at her, "No."

And then he was running and she was running after him desperately trying to catch up, "Get back here!"

"You'll have to catch me because I not coming back."

"But you're faster than me!"

"I know! Our whole first date depended on that!"

"I hate you!"

"Love you too!"

The others stood behind watching them. They were all thinking the same thing but Rangiku put words to it, "You know I think I might be sleeping because I could've just swore I saw those two having fun with each other."

 **Hello! Just another sneak peak into the life of these two in the Questions series.**


	9. Why Not?

**This is part of a new series called "The Plan" It isn't related to the "Questions" series**

"Hey Toshiro? If neither one of us have a significant other in ten years, why don't we just get married instead?"

The room froze at the sixteen year old Karin's question. They had been there for Kurosaki Ichigo's birthday party not some odd marriage proposal. In the moment, she had felt like it was a good question but now that it felt like the entire Soul Society and her family were staring at her she wasn't so sure. It didn't help that the person she asked looked more confused than anyone. She held up her hands in defense, "It's just a back-up plan not a solid proposal."

She could hear the other Soul Reapers whispering around her. 'Who is she?' and 'Captain Hitsugaya didn't correct her usage of his given name' and 'What the hell is going on?' Frankly, Karin wished she could just die and they'd konso her so she couldn't remember she asked. She felt like her face was on fire. It wasn't as if she was actively pursuing her white haired friend, though she knew that the other people in the room didn't know that.

She opened her mouth to tell him to forget it but didn't get the chance to actually verbalize the request. He shrugged and regained his stoic face, "Why not?"

That caused an uproar and she wasn't quite sure whether or not she preferred the stunned silence or the crazy talking. More importantly, she was confused whether or not she was happy that her best friend just agreed to marry her. But she covered her embarrassment up and fired another question, "You're sure?

Her friend crossed his arms, "I'm fairly certain you won't need the back-up plan. Besides that, we could both be married to worse people."

She laughed, "You only agreed because you don't think it'll happen!"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, of course that'd be the only reason I'd agree. We're not romantically involved Kurosaki."

Karin nodded, "True, true."

He sighed, "You really need to think about things before you speak."

Then he got up and left leaving her in the middle of a whole bunch of confused Soul Reapers. Karin looked around and waved her hand at them all, "Guys it wasn't that big of a deal. You heard Toshiro. It won't happen anyway."

Yet, the gossip and discomfort continued. So much for having a quiet night.

 **Hey guys this is going to be the first of several short oneshots called "The Plan". I had fun writing it! Please review and if you have any prompts for me private message or mention them in the review and I'll write something based off of it! Have a nice day!**


	10. The Plan: Year 1

Ichigo was turning 21 and Karin was starting to wonder why all of the Soul Reapers he knew had to be invited every year. Had they not all been there, she maybe could've forgotten about the stupid question she had asked a year prior. Maybe... If she hadn't also known Rangiku and been teased all year long about having some sort of odd crush on her white-haired best friend.

She didn't have a crush just so you know. She was just indifferent about romance and marriage, and Toshiro wasn't a bad person, and she knew that if she wasn't married by 26, Yuzu would probably whine about her being an old maid. Really, it was just a back-up plan to get out of being pestered by her sister for the rest of eternity.

Yet, she wasn't really sure that it had been worth it. They were supposed to be celebrating but she was hearing more curious whispering than anything else from the Soul Reapers scattered around her house. At one point, Ichigo had even ruffled her hair and claimed that she was stealing all his attention. She'd say she wanted to go home but she was home and really she just wanted everyone to leave or all get spontaneous amnesia or something.

Why did everyone have to be so nosy?

"You know what they're talking about right?"

She glared over at her equally annoyed best friend, "I wish I didn't."

"It's because they're unaware of your relationship status."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't really care why I just want them to stop. God, I wish I hadn't asked."

"Why did you ask?"

"I was only trying to get a back-up plan going. You know me. I could go my whole life without being married; I just didn't want Yuzu to bother me later."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you didn't have to ask right then. Furthermore, there was no need to ask me specifically. You have other friends. Friends that are living I might add."

Karin shrugged, "Maybe. But I did and you can't change that."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Then you can't change that everybody is gossiping about us."

She opened her mouth to respond but came back with nothing. She knew he was right. The only thing that could've changed the situation was if she had never said anything at all. Oh joy.

"So, um, Miss Kurosaki? Are you still single or has this plan already been dissolved."

Grey eyes looked straight into the face of a nervous looking young woman, "That's not really any of your business now is it?"

"She's single, Momo. Don't let her bad mood get to you," her brother's voice echoed almost teasingly from across the room.

The girl, Momo, only smiled, "Don't worry, I'm used to dealing with bad moods."

Then she was gone and Karin was back to glaring at all the gossipers and wishing she had been smarter at seventeen.

 **OMG I'M SO SORRY GUYS. COLLEGE IS LITERALLY THE WORST WHEN IT COMES TO HAVING FREE TIME. Also I recently became enthralled with so many other anime and got away from Bleach. Don't worry I'll keep writing for Bleach just not as predominantly as summers before. And yes if you are from Private School, I am going to finish my chapter stories. It may take me forever but I'll do it.**


	11. The Plan: Year 2

"Just 8 more years, Karin."

Said girl sighed in irritation, "Will you drop it Yu? I'm not even sure why I asked."

Yuzu grinned, searching through a clothing rack at the mall, "You asked because some part of your subconscious and soul knows that you are meant for that boy."

Karin rolled her eyes, "What are you even saying? I'm starting to think that the idea of going to college is making you insane."

The blonde shook her head, obviously more amused than anything else, "No. I've thought so since we were twelve. There's something about you being with Toshiro that is just... right."

"You're crazy."

She shrugged, "Maybe. But regardless, I have a wedding to look forward to."

A black eyebrow shot up at that, "You saying that I won't have a boyfriend when the time comes? Better yet: are you saying that Toush won't have a girlfriend by that time?"

Yuzu stopped searching and smiled back at her, "That's the beautiful thing about you two. Either one of you could have your pick of anybody but both of you stay single. Both of you would notice people lined up around the block for your attention if you looked but you two are too busy paying attention to each other to see."

Karin scoffed, "You really have gone crazy, Yu."

She giggled and started walking towards a different rack, "Ichigo said the party will be smaller this year just so you know."

Karin looked at the ceiling, "Oh thank the lord."

Yuzu laughed, "Doesn't mean there won't be gossip Karin. Be prepared."

* * *

She was prepared, maybe a little too prepared. Actually, at eighteen she was so used to it that she almost didn't even notice. She sat on the couch looking around the party, not a word reaching her ears. Had she not seen the furtive glances and the covered mouths she might have actually forgotten.

"Is it weird that I don't care about the gossip anymore?"

She turned her head to the left to see almost troubled teal eyes staring back at her, "You don't care?"

He shook his head, "I think I'm just used to it by this point."

She shrugged, "I have too if it makes you feel any better."

He sighed, "They're not even gossiping about your relationship status this time."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He nodded, "They're talking about my relationship status actually. Someone asked me on a date recently and I told them no. The majority of the Soul Society has been talking about it like crazy as if I said no to keep this weird plan going."

"Why did you say no?"

"Just can't see myself in a romantic relationship with her."

"That makes sense."

Another sigh, "Yeah. I suppose I should go find my lieutenant before she causes too much trouble. I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and waved a hand at him. It took almost an hour after he had left to realize that his statement insinuated that he agreed to the 10-year plan because he _could_ see himself in a romantic relationship with her. No. Maybe she was reading too far into things. After all, he already told her that he agreed because he didn't think it would happen.

 **Back again! And to anyone that was curious I have three years of college left before I'm in the real world. Anyway, I hope you liked this!**


End file.
